rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Red vs. Blue: Recreation
Red vs. Blue: Recreation is a machinima web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. It is the seventh overall season of Red vs. Blue and the second of three seasons in the Recollection Trilogy. The first episode aired on June 15, 2009, with new episodes being released each Monday at 9 PM CST. It is a direct sequel to Red vs. Blue: Relocated and its tone seems to be a mix of both Reconstruction and The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Synopsis Red vs. Blue: Recreation is the seventh season of the action-comedy series Red vs. Blue and is part of the Recollection trilogy. Buried beneath the sand is the answer to a mystery more dangerous than anyone could possibly understand. It's the perfect mission for a bunch of ragtag soldiers who don't know what they're doing anyway. Characters Red Team *Sarge (Trailer; 19 episodes) *Grif (Trailer; 19 episodes) *Simmons (Trailer; 17 episodes) *Donut (Trailer; 16 episodes) *Lopez (Trailer; 13 episodes) *Holo-Grif (1 episode) Blue Team *Caboose (Trailer; 19 episodes) *Tucker (8 episodes) *Epsilon (6 episodes) *Church (Trailer) *Tex (Trailer) Other *C.T. (8 episodes) *Smith(6 episodes) *Meta (5 episodes) *Religious Aliens (5 episodes) *Washington (4 episodes) *Chairman (3 episodes) *Prison Guard (2 episodes) *Jones (1 episode) *Counselor (1 episode, flashback) Episodes Other Episodes Fire Safety PSA *''Main Article: Where There's Smoke...'' Sarge and Simmons give their best advice on how to deal with flammable situations. Valentine's Day 2009 PSA *''Main Article: You Had Me at Halo'' Caboose struggles with some tender emotional memories. Sixth Anniversary PSA *''Main Article: Add It Up'' Go behind-the-scenes as the guys from RvB prepare to film a PSA to celebrate their sixth anniversary. Red vs. Blue: ODST ODST Episode 1 *''Main Article: Guys Like Us'' The RvB guys get an early look at a new type of mission featuring "regular" soldiers like them... or so they think. The first of three episodes featuring Halo 3: ODST. ODST Episode 2 *''Main Article: Aliens, Aliens, Aliens'' Sarge reminisces about his former mentor, and the guys worry about who or what they'll have to face in their ODST scrimmage match. ODST Episode 3 *''Main Article: The Man, The Myth, The Legend.'' The RvB guys try out some new uniforms, and Church passes on some important information he heard about a certain legendary sergeant. Holiday Plans RvB Holiday Special 2009 Part One *''Main Article: Holiday Plans, Part One: Good News'' The holiday special originally created for Halo Waypoint RvB Holiday Special 2009 Part Two *''Main Article: Holiday Plans, Part Two: Seasonal Relocation'' Part Two of the RvB/Waypoint holiday special. RvB Holiday Special 2009 Part Three *''Main Article: Holiday Plans, Part Three: Chestnuts Roasting...'' The stunning conclusion to auspicious beginnings. Gallery RvB Season 7.png|Recreation promo image Recreation alternate DVD.png|Recreation alternate DVD cover Trivia *''Recreation'' marks the first time Burnie Burns did not serve as director, with Gavin Free, director of Red vs. Blue: Relocated, helming production. Burns directed the first few episodes, with Free taking control after Chapter 3. External links *[http://www.redvsblue.com/ Red vs. Blue official site] *YouTube Season Playlist *[http://rvb.roostertooths.com/ The Unofficial Red vs. Blue Resource Site] Category:Series Category:Recreation Category:Recollections